A power pole is a structure which permits electrical power or communication cables or wires to be positioned at nearly any location in a relatively large room, and is often used in a large stenographic or other work area in which flexibility in the location of work stations is desired and in which the power is available above a false ceiling or the like.
While power poles have been available for some time, the ability to adapt these poles to the variety of situations commonly encountered in installation work has been quite limited.